


pornstar, pornstar (might as well be)

by haedal (hyuckiesuckle)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i lied there's some plot if you count markhyuck getting together, mentioned jaewin, tho the angst is kinda minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiesuckle/pseuds/haedal
Summary: The terms of the contract are simple:Donghyuck is to keep his status as an omega a secret from the public. The company will provide him with scent suppressors and contraceptives. As long as he follows their guidelines, Donghyuck will be the newest addition to NCT 127, a boy group rising quickly in popularity. In return, the other members are allowed to use Donghyuck in any way they please. And he can’t refuse.Donghyuck signs along the dotted line.





	pornstar, pornstar (might as well be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohyuna/gifts), [abcdefghiluvyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefghiluvyou/gifts).

> i've spent the past few months writing this and even if it's just smut i'm pretty proud of just finishing it lkdsjfdsf title is from the nbhd's - beautiful oblivion
> 
> so the original prompter of this was chuppuuu, and omg i loved every single one of your prompts! i know abo wasn't specified for this prompt, but i figured you liked it bc the other two included it! so hopefully this is okay and also noticed u like markhyuck so :3 and for sohyuna, i really hope you enjoy this as well!!! wish i had been able to write something for you specifically :(
> 
> and thank u to c and s for helping me with this!! u know who u are <3 this wouldn't exist without you guys. also, there be might a lot of errors in this since i wrote a huge portion of it up until posting date, and the people who looked over it might not have been able to catch everything! sorry in advance for typos lmao
> 
> also! there is a scene that contains some mild dubcon themes, as hyuck as in a bad state of mind during it. if u wanna skip it, it starts with the line "Donghyuck's starting to drift off" and ends at "luckily for him, everyone seems too tired" and it's toward the end of the fic!

Donghyuck knows his place.

Despite his parents’ belief, it’s not at home, being the perfect omega son who listens to their every order and is content with getting married off to some cold stranger. Donghyuck has bigger dreams in life than marrying someone who would only see him as a baby-making machine, who would only view him as a living, breathing flesh toy.

Donghyuck belongs on stage. He lives to bask in the bright, warm lights that shine down on him. He belongs in front of people who adore him, who scream his name in reverence and like him for his voice, for his talent.

It’s been his dream since he was a child to become a singer one day. And when he gets the chance to make his dream come true, of course he goes for it. He finds a company that will take him in, despite his status. He finds a company that’s willing to let him _ debut_.

The terms of the contract are simple:

Donghyuck is to keep his status as an omega a secret from the public. The company will provide him with scent suppressors and contraceptives. As long as he follows their guidelines, Donghyuck will be the newest addition to NCT 127, a boy group rising quickly in popularity. In return, the other members are allowed to use Donghyuck in any way they please. And he can’t refuse.

_ It’s difficult_, the executive tells him, _ keeping an eye on nine different betas and alphas to make sure they don’t get into scandals. With you there, that won’t be much of an issue anymore. It’s a win-win situation. _

He reads through his contract one more time and then signs his body away willingly. 

It’s nothing something he regrets, Donghyuck thinks. Not when it’s brought him to a stage in front of thousands of people, their cheers loud and deafening. He can feel the exhaustion pouring out of his members, can feel his own body starting to protest all the heavy exertion he’s put it through. 

Here in this moment, with the hands of his members wrapped around his own as they take a bow, he’s on top of the world.

And when Mark interlocks their fingers, the warm weight and the sweatiness of their palms together slightly gross but heartening, he knows it’s worth it.

It has to be.

_ A few months before... _

Donghyuck can’t lie. It’s a bit awkward the first few days of moving into the dorms. He doesn’t know the members, doesn’t know how they work or operate, and suddenly he has to live with them. Sleep with them, even. It’s nerve wracking, having to carve a Donghyuck-shaped hole into the already existing NCT 127. There’s not even a guarantee that the fans will welcome him with open arms, much less the actual people a part of it.

The managers assure him that they’ve explained the situation to everyone. Donghyuck almost wishes he was there to see it. Still, with nothing more than a pat on the back and the managers’ encouraging thumbs up, he walks up to their dorm ready to throw up on the first person he sees.

Honestly, the only two situations he even considers happening in the first five minutes of meeting everyone is either an orgy or having to struggle to get anybody to look at him seriously. What he gets is a strange in-between.

The man that answers the door is intimidatingly beautiful.

“You must be Donghyuck,” he says, voice deeper than expected, Wide, brown eyes look at him up and down, a slightly awkward smile on his small face as he gestures for Donghyuck to step inside. “I’m Taeyong.”

The dorm is absolutely spotless, everything down to the pillows on the couches angled perfectly. A few members are scattered throughout the living room, some sitting awkwardly and avoiding eye contact and others inspecting him with a critical eye. 

“You’ll be rooming with Jaehyun for the time being,” Taeyong says, pointing to a boy with a welcoming smile standing in a corner. 

Jaehyun turns out to be a beta with the cutest dimples Donghyuck has ever seen, the man’s scent a calming mix of sea mist and something that could only be described as the smell of spring. It calms him down immediately, the churning nervousness in his stomach ebbing.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says, bowing. “I’m Lee Donghyuck. Please take good care of me.” 

“You’re _ adorable_,” a blond haired man blurts out, not even turning red as everyone turns to look at him at once. “My name is Jungwoo.”

“Sicheng,” another one speaks up, yet another beautiful face staring at him. Donghyuck remembers researching into the group, and has vague memories of foreign members. 

“I’m Yuta,” says the one with the widest smile he’s ever seen. 

“Johnny,” the giant in the room introduces himself, kind eyes glinting down at him.

“I’m Taeil. It’s nice to finally meet you,” a short man grins, everything about his demeanor screaming 'friendly.'

“I'm Doyoung,” the last one says shortly, eyeing him with no shame. "It's nice to have you."

“Mark’s got a schedule right now so he’s not in,” Taeyong says. “I’ll introduce him to you later. Why don’t you go get settled?”

Jaehyun leads him to their shared room. As soon as the door closes behind them, he can hear conversation spark outside the door.

“They’re not talking about you,” Jaehyun laughs nervously, even as they both hear his name being tossed back and forth. “Just ignore them.”

“Right,” he drawls, tossing his suitcase onto the empty bed. “What’s there to talk about anyway? Think of me as your personal whore.”

The dimple disappears off his face as Jaehyun frowns. “Don’t say that. You’re not a whore.”

_“He’s basically a whore!”_ someone outside nearly yells. And _ouch_. Well. It isn't like he's wrong.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Jaehyun’s sheepish expression. He sighs, turning around to start unpacking.

“You weren’t forced into this, were you?” Jaehyun asks, his handsome face frowning and worry apparent.

“No,” Donghyuck shakes his head. “I signed up for this. I don’t get to feel bad for myself.”

“It’s kind of a shitty situation,” the beta shrugs, sitting down on his own bed. “I wouldn’t judge you.”

“I’d judge myself.”

Jaehyun smiles, and it’s a bit sad. “There’s someone I like, so don’t worry about me doing anything.”

“Sounds like a long story,” Donghyuck tilts his head. “I know we just met like five seconds ago, but I’d like to hear it.” 

Jaehyun grimaces but opens his mouth anyway. “I like Sicheng. A lot. I don’t think he feels the same way, though.”

“Oh,” he says, even if he’s already forgotten which one Sicheng is. “That sucks.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Here’s my piece of advice: don’t fall in love with someone in the same group with you. It rarely turns out well.”

.

Being forced to wear scent suppressors during official schedules isn’t a big deal. It’s something all idols do regardless, and while it does result in interesting articles popping up on the internet where people debate on what their favorite idol smells like, it makes it easy to fake being a beta.

Outside of their job though, is a different story. Donghyuck never had to suppress his scent when he lived with his parents, both of them immune as a mated couple. The handful of friends he had were omegas as well, with the occasional alpha Donghyuck brought over to do things his parents would definitely disapprove of. All of that led to Donghyuck never learning how to suppress it. 

Because of that, it only takes a few weeks for the walls between himself and the members to crack and collapse.

Donghyuck is the only omega living with nine different people. Whether he likes it or not, his scent is meant to attract the attention of betas and alphas. They can’t live in awkward silence and intense stares forever.

Donghyuck can feel himself going insane every time someone has to excuse themselves awkwardly to shamefully jerk off in their shower. _ Get it over with, _ he wants to scream at them, _ you’re making this awful for all of us! _

Dance practice is difficult. Not only because he has to push his body to its limits in order to keep up, but because the members’ scents are at their strongest. They’re attracted to him, whether they want to be or not, but as their practice gets longer and longer, Donghyuck can’t focus properly when their anger, their arousal, their impatience is hitting him from every angle. 

Mind cloudy, it’s no wonder he ends up making mistake after mistake.

The music cuts off again. 

“We can’t work like this,” Taeyong finally says, lips pursed. Donghyuck struggles to catch his breath, wanting nothing more than to lie down.

As if they planned it out beforehand, nine pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. Fucking perfect. Donghyuck’s flush deepens in embarrassment, scrambling for the right words.

“Okay,” he breathes out, voice steady. “I know what you're thinking. Everyone is stressed.”

A beat of silence.

“Why don’t you just take it all out on me?”

In distress, Donghyuck's scent flares out and engulfs everything around it. He sees how everyone reacts to it, the half-steps in his direction before common sense slams back into his group members. His usual honey-sweet scent sours, and of course it's an instinct for people to want to comfort an omega in their time of need. Usually with their Magical Healing Cock.

While Donghyuck almost admires their ability to keep their hands off him, one more second of this god-awful tension will kill him.

"That's why I'm here, after all," Donghyuck weakly smiles, shrugging. His heart races wildly in his chest as soon as the words are out, and he's too scared to look up and discover the expression of everyone else's face. The stunned silence alone has his feet tapping erratically on the floor, the desire to run out of the room growing stronger and stronger, but he can’t take back his words.

Donghyuck wants to be a coward. He wants to escape from the hole he's dug himself in and maybe ignore the rest of his members for a few years, only interacting when they perform and have schedules together. Except that's not possible. 

"Um," Jaheyun speaks up, voice quiet. "I don't know... you really don't have to." 

Donghyuck glances up to see beta alpha shifting awkwardly in place, face flushed with embarrassment. He shoots him an apologetic glance before walking out of the practice room.

Nice to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling vastly out of place with the turn of events. This was different though. Donghyuck can’t stay in NCT 127, can’t even pretend to be a regular member, if the managers find out that he hasn’t even been fulfilling the terms of his contract. He'd be kicked out faster than he could drop to his knees.

Luckily for him, Doyoung decides to speak.

"I've been thinking about this, too. It's the only way to get rid of all of this tension. Not that I blame you, Donghyuck." 

Different noises of approval fill the once suffocating silence. Donghyuck is almost relieved that this is actually happening.

_ You shouldn't have to do this, _ the voice in his head says. _ You should be able to achieve your dreams without having to sacrifice your body. The world is unfair. _

But these are the cards he has, this is the hand he's been dealt. 

And Donghyuck plays to win.

Sinking to his knees feels more like a victory than a defeat at the excitement beginning to churn in the air. Donghyuck licks his lips and tastes electricity with a hint of hysteria.

"Don't be shy," the words come out easily, flirtatious. It's more of a reminder to himself.

Unsurprisingly, Doyoung approaches him first. The dark haired man stalks forward, long legs bringing him across the room in seconds. He holds his gaze as he stops directly in front of him, a sharp smile on his face that Donghyuck thinks is meant to be reassuring. Doyoung's movements are calm and thought out, taking off his clothes with an easy nonchalance that has Donghyuck shaking in anticipation. The shorts hit the ground silently.

Donghyuck scoots a bit closer, ignoring how uncomfortable the floor is against his knees. Willing his hands not to shake, he reaches out for the waistband of his underwear. The alpha is already aroused, but it's different from being able to smell it earlier than being able to see it. He pulls the piece of clothing down, gulping as he's met with Doyoung's erection.

His dick is nicely curved, a strong vein jutting out. Donghyuck takes his time to trace along it with a finger, coming in close to gently lap at the tip. As soon as he's sure Doyoung's dick is nice and wet, Donghyuck gets to work. 

Even with the way his stomach is tied in knots, a pleased shiver runs down his spine as Doyoung lets out a small moan once Donghyuck's hands touch him firmly.

_It's okay if I enjoy this, _ he thinks. _But I should get it over with quickly anyway._

Doyoung leads the tip of his dick into Donghyuck's waiting open mouth.

His eyes shut naturally as the familiar weight of a cock settles on his tongue. He breathes in deeply through his nose, taking in Doyoung's citrus-y scent. 

Donghyuck isn't a stranger to sex. He's had partners before to help him during his heat and even outside of it. But that was all they were there for. Donghyuck never had to see them outside of what they did in the bedroom, their relationship purely sexual. Donghyuck, kneeling obediently on his knees with Doyoung's cock in his mouth, will have to talk to the alpha again once it's all over and that has stomach twisting in discomfort rather than arousal.

"Nice and wet," the older man groans in appreciation, and the humiliation starts to sink in.

Doyoung runs a comforting hand through his hair, getting the locks stubbornly clinging to his forehead. Tugging at the strands results in a dull ache, but Donghyuck doesn't let that stop him as he begins bobbing his head back and forth. 

It's easy to shut the rest of the world out like this, focusing only on the way Doyoung thrusts into his mouth at an easy pace, a hand at the back of his head to keep him in place. 

He's petting Doyoung's growing knot, an odd sense of pride building in his chest as he brings the alpha closer and closer to climax, when a hand lands on his lower back. He flinches slightly, but then Doyoung’s petting his hair softly, fingers scratching gently and calming him down. The omega in him lets out a pleased hum at the action, content with the attention he was receiving.

"It's just Johnny," Doyoung tells him, breathing heavy. Pulling Donghyuck off of him with a small groan, he sits on the ground and motions for him to crawl beneath his legs.

"We're starting to feel a little left out," Johnny says from behind him, shooting him a bright grin when Donghyuck turns his head to look. Pupils blown out in desire, the alpha stares at him with interest. His hand travels a bit lower, resting on his ass. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck breathes, suddenly overwhelmed with the attention.

Rough hands pull his shorts down and underwear down and the omega sighs in relief as cool air hits his warm body. The sound turns into a squeal of surprise as he feels Johnny’s fingers dip curiously into the crease of his ass, pinching and grabbing at his flesh.

"You're so pretty," Johnny compliments him, in the process of taking his shirt off. "Get on all fours."

No further encouragement needed, Donghyuck scrambles up all on fours. He takes Doyoung's dick back in his mouth as Johnny probes at his hole, thick fingers gathering his slick.

Johnny is still stretching him out from behind him, long fingers reaching places Donghyuck usually needs a toy for.

There’s slick dripping out of him now, an embarrassing amount that he has no control over, all of it the product of the arousal hanging heavy in the air.

“You’re so sensitive,” the alpha touching him says, clearing his throat to get rid of the sudden guttural sound in his throat.

The worry in Donghyuck’s head disappears within seconds. He all but purrs as the third finger dips inside of him hesitantly, pushing his hips back in encouragement.

The room is no longer quiet. There's the squelch as Johnny thrusts his fingers in and out of him, Doyoung's moans getting louder and louder as he begins fucking Donghyuck's mouth in earnest, and then the sounds of the other members around them, eyes dark and heavy on the three of them as they touch themselves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices one person not doing anything. Even with the tent in his shorts obvious, Mark Lee squirms in place, head tilted down, hands stubbornly clenched at his sides. 

Both interesting and slightly insulting at the same time. 

“...Ready?” Johnny asks hesitantly from behind him.

“Yeah,” he chokes out, a swarm of butterflies building in his stomach. “Fuck me.”

"Yes," Donghyuck gasps, voice high in his throat as Johnny slowly pushes inside of him. his fingers find no purchase on the ground below him, his short nails digging into the hard wood futilely.

Doyoung makes a small noise, probably upset at the missing warmth of Donghyuck's mouth around him. The omega takes a deep breath, adjusting slowly to the intrusion. Johnny strokes his sides helpfully, staying unmoving inside of him.

When Johnny finally begins moving, Doyoung's dick is already back in his mouth. his small moan of surprise is muffled, and he ignores the small pinpricks of pain shooting down his spine since he knows it'll get better with time.

It’s intense. Johnny rocks in and out him with uncertainty, like he never planned on getting this far and now has no idea what to do. He misses hitting his prostate most of the time, but being filled to the brim is enough to keep Donghyuck hard. Arching his back does wonders though, allowing Johnny to push in deeper and send shocks of pleasure through his body. In comparison, Doyoung fucks his mouth with no mercy and no grace, the man’s pretty fingers tangled in his hair and tugging.

Saliva leaks out of his mouth, dripping down onto the floor. 

One of his hands lets go to travel down his face, fluttering touches being left on his cheeks and chin and neck, until it reaches his arm and pulls it up.

Donghyuck takes the hint, pumping the parts of his dick that couldn’t fit in his mouth.

"Fuck," Doyoung grunts, and then he's coming all over Donghyuck's face, spurts of white decorating his tan skin. He doesn't stand there longer than necessary, stepping away as soon as he's done and slipping back into his shorts like nothing happened.

But Johnny isn't done. Putting a palm on his shoulder, Donghyuck takes the hint and lays his upper body on the floor, squirming as he makes contact with excess fluids.

Johnny’s knot rubs against his rim, the weight of it having his mouth water. Before he can do anything stupid, like babble about how much he wants it, Johnny slips out of him.

Donghyuck lies there, back arched prettily, resting his face against the cold floor, as the alpha grunts once, twice, then busts a load all over his lower back. The room stinks of sex and the beginnings of shame, as the majority of the members come closer to finish off on his face.

The neediness dissipates as Donghyuck realizes where he is. His knees ache slightly, mostly a result from rubbing against the hardwood floor. Slick and cum run messily down his thighs, dripping onto the ground. In the mirror he can see his reflection, cheeks flushed. There’s cum all over his face and in his hair that he can already feel drying up.

“I’m gonna go clean myself up,” Donghyuck says, rising to his feet. Taeyong nods, clearing his throat as he goes to the side of the room to grab a mop. The spell finally broken, everyone else begins gathering their clothes, all the while avoiding Donghyuck's direction.

It hurts, the fact that nobody even wants to check on him. He limps his way across the room, grimacing at the feeling of cum running down his inner thighs. 

No one tries to stop him as he leaves, but he does catch Mark’s gaze as leaves the room.

For a second, Donghyuck doesn’t think. It’s impossible really, with a pair of dark eyes peering into his soul. He feels more vulnerable than he did five minutes, naked and stuffed on both ends.

Then Mark glances away, the moment ruined.

This time, Donghyuck leaves without turning back.

.

The bathroom mirror is even more smudged than the one in the practice room. He’s thankful for it, since his features blur, too fuzzy to really make out that the mess looking back at him is actually him. Still, the boy in the mirror has a frazzled energy about him.

Grimacing, he throws the last cum-stained paper towel into the trash bin. He feels a split second of pity for the person that would have to take out the trash later, but then it’s overwhelmed by the pity he feels for himself.

Which is annoying, because Donghyuck _ hates _ feeling sorry for himself. He prides himself on being able to roll with the punches that life swings his way, and he’s not going to let himself cry over something as simple as sex.

Donghyuck jerks his head, as if it would be enough to shake off the tiresome thoughts burrowing a home in his brain.

“You’re okay,” he tells the reflection in the mirror. 

It says it back.

Then the door slams open, scaring the shit out of him, and Mark stumbles inside.

Now, Donghyuck’s first impression of Mark Lee hadn’t been the best. At all. 

He knew of him, of course. Mark Lee, the golden maknae of the group, an all-rounder, absolutely fully capable of singing, dancing, and rapping. Jealousy was an old friend of his, and he equally dreaded and looked forward to meeting him.

The alpha had been passed out on the couch, curled up into a ball with his mouth wide open. With a small puddle of drool on the pillow underneath him, Donghyuck came to the conclusion that Mark Lee was not as impressive as everyone believed him to be, even if he was cute.

It was a belief further instilled in him after the alpha wakes up, wiping the sleep from his eyes without a care in the world. Mid-yawn, Mark glanced up and froze as he saw them. 

“Mark,” Taeyong had said. “This is Lee Donghyuck, the new member I talked to you about.”

Mark had laughed a bit nervously when he turned to him, bright and embarrassed eyes staring sheepishly back at him.

It’s the same wobbly smile he has on his face now, except his face is redder and he’s sporting a half boner. Interesting.

“Hey,” Mark gasps, almost bending over in half to catch his breath. A bead of sweat runs down his temple. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Donghyuck says, keeping his face carefully blank. The alpha stares at him in disbelief.

“You’ve been crying,” Mark says, after catching his breath.

“Outstanding observation,” he says drly, trying to go around the alpha. It was embarrassing enough that Mark hadn’t touched him once, but to have him actually try and comfort him after seeing him take multiple cum shots to the face was on a whole different level.

“Wait!” the older boy grabs him by the arm, stopping him in place. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him, and then his arm gets dropped astoundingly fast.

“What do you want?” he glares up at him. “Did you think if you came to check on me and wiped my tears I’d suck your dick or something? You don’t have to go through all that trouble. That’s what I’m here for.” 

“No!” the alpha blurts out, and to his pleasure (and surprise) he sounds a little horrified. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, really. Jaehyun is right. It feels… weird to take advantage of you like this.”

Mark looks so genuine, so sincere, and Donghyuck really doesn’t want to be the one to shatter his naivety. 

Still, he frowns. “Thank you for the sentiment, but that’s not how this works.”

Mark groans in frustration, biting his lip. “It shouldn’t have to be like this. It’s unfair.”

“Unfair, yeah. But it’s my only option. Now, if you could move…” 

“Wait!”

“Let’s be friends,” the alpha states, sticking out his hand. Donghyuck takes it tentatively, ignoring how sweaty their palms are.

“Why?”

Why not?” he laughs, the sound high pitched and reedy. Donghyuck, to his horror, finds it cute. “We’re the closest in age and you seem nice. I haven’t really seen you bond with anyone else but Jaehyun, and he’s got his own stuff going on. What do you say?”

“You’re not going to leave me alone no matter what I say, are you?” Donghyuck muses.

Mark grins, his stupid, attractive face practically glowing. “Nope.”

“Then I have no choice,” he says, but he walks out of the bathroom with a lighter heart and a friend.

.

And just like that, the delicate barrier that had most of his members shying away from him breaks. 

Having sex in the dorms is fine with Donghyuck, especially since his members stop acting like they’re walking on eggshells around him. Not to say that he didn't tentatively consider his roommates friends... but they were getting better. It really starts feeling like home, though that’s probably because of Donghyuck’s scent sinking into every room.

Having sex _outside_ of the dorms is a different story.

“You sound so pretty today,” Jungwoo says, his own voice saccharine and echoing off the walls. The bathroom is empty, for now. He feels his smile rather than seeing it, the brown-haired man’s lips curled as he places small kisses down his neck. His pale hand is wrapped firmly around the base of Donghyuck’s cock, squeezing and teasing responses out of him. “We have a recording session soon, try not to use your voice too much, okay?” 

“Easy for you to say,” Donghyuck grits out, swallowing down another whimper. The urge to arch into his hand is just as strong as the one to grind down, Jungwoo’s boner a heavy reminder at the small of his back. “Next time, could you pick a better place to do this?”

“What,” he feels Jungwoo’s puff of amusement at his nape, “you don’t think this is romantic? These red stalls, a small enclosed space, the faintest trace of Febreeze in the air, none of that screams first date material?”

Against his better judgement, Donghyuck snorts at that. “Dragging me into a restroom and shoving your hand down my pants the second the door closes is _ not _first date material.”

Jungwoo’s eyes twinkle. “You’ve been going on boring first dates then. Didn’t you end up watching shitty Netflix movies with Mark the other night? That’s exhibit one.”

Donghyuck hisses sharply as Jungwoo’s thumb flicks against the tip of his cock. “That,_ ah, _ wasn’t a date.” he denies, thighs beginning to tremble as his orgasm gets closer. Jungwoo’s hand speeds up.

“Wasn’t it?” Jungwoo asks in amusement. “You guys cuddled and everything. Mark even did that yawn-shoulder move. It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. You guys are cute. Have you slept with him yet?”” 

Had everyone been watching them? He flushes in embarrassment, mouth opening in response until one of Jungwoo's hands starts playing with his nipples. 

Donghyuck chokes, spilling over Jungwoo’s wrist as continues stroking him. Jungwoo milks him dry and then some, only pulling away when Donghyuck can’t take anymore.

“I’m taking that as a no,” the blond man says. “But you want to?”

“Please,” Donghyuck pulls his pants back up, buttoning it quickly. “Shut up. We’re gonna be late.”

He exits the stall, ignoring Jungwoo’s questions with the slightest flush to his neck.

.

Donghyuck has a list of his favorites, and Moon Taeil is at the top of the list. 

“Sorry,” Taeil mutters into his ear, “I’ve been so pent up lately.”

Donghyuck laughs, tilting his head to let Taeil suck a hickey into his neck. “You’re fine. Let me take care of you.”

And as much as Donghyuck always enjoys starting sex in control and on top, he can’t deny he loves it when his partner gets impatient with him and wretches the control away from him.

“Keep yourself open,” Taeil says like he’s talking about the weather, and Donghyuck whimpers as he reaches behind himself to further spread his ass cheeks. Taeil is thicker than the rest of his members, and half the fun of sleeping with him is just getting his cock inside. Donghyuck remembers taking him for the first time, and how hard it had been to walk straight the day after, the humiliation of having to limp around sticking out the most. 

_ “Fuck,” _Donghyuck drools onto the pillow, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Taeil hits his prostate spot on. “I’m gonna--”

“Gonna knot you.” Taeil groans, his thrusts turning sloppy. “Is that okay?”

Donghyuck makes a vague agreeing noise, crying out as he feels Taeil’s knot growing. 

“You like this, don’t you? Love having my knot tear you apart?”

Donghyuck isn’t the biggest fan of dirty talk, but he doesn’t mind it with Taeil. Not when the older man always makes sure he’s okay before and after sex, eyes gentle and touch soft.

“Yes,” he manages to choke out, blushing from the sound of the dirty squelch as Taeil plunged into his wet heat. “I love it.”

The older man leans down, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's back. Then he sets his hands firmly on Donghyuck's hips, pushing his small body even further against the bed as he thrusts inside in a new angle that has Donghyuck _screaming_ until his voice is hoarse.

Donghyuck lets out a small whine as Taeil comes inside of him, shaking on the bed as he waits for his knot to go down.

“Thank you for helping me, Hyuckie,” Taeil says, pulling away from him. “I know you were tired too.”

“Nope,” Donghyuck whines, throwing his leg over the man. “You’re not allowed to leave yet. You're forgetting rule No.1 of having sex with Lee Donghyuck: you are required to cuddle him after.” 

“Nearly forgot about that, sorry,” Taeil smiles, already pulling the omega into an embrace. “I’m not a big cuddler, but I’ll make an exception.”

Donghyuck snuggles deeper into his arms. “I find that hard to believe. You’re too good at this. Who’ve you been snuggling up to?”

“Sicheng,” the oldest member answers, a wistful note in his tone. “But I don’t stand a chance, really, since I’m pretty sure he has his eye on someone else. But that’s okay. I’m happy just being his friend.”

“Ouch,” Donghyuck responds. “At least we can talk to each other about our unattainable loves now.”

Taeil laughs. “I don’t think yours is too unattainable.”

“Thank you,” he says after they lie there in silence for a bit. “This is the part where everyone else decides to fuck off and leave me to deal with the ruined sheets.”

Taeil laughs a little. “We can talk to them about that.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t think they’d listen. Plus, it’s not too big of a deal.”

“You’re family now,” Taeil says. “Though I guess it’s a bit strange to have sex with family. Scratch that analogy. what I’m trying to say is that you’re our friend now. It doesn’t matter how you got to us, we’ll take care of you from now on. You’re one of us.”

“It doesn’t feel like that yet,” Donghyuck says honestly. “But I guess it has been getting better.”

He inhales more of Taeil’s earthy scent, sighing in bliss. For the first time in a long while, he feels grounded.

“I didn’t say we lived with the most emotionally intelligent people in the world,” Taeil sighs. “Give it a bit more time. but if you ever need anything, I’m here. I like to think I’m a good listener.”

“Well,” he starts off. “Sometimes at night I lie awake thinking everyone here only tolerates me because I sleep with them, which is stupid, I know. I just can’t help it. I’m annoying, a loud-mouth, I can’t keep up with everyone, _ and _ I’m more of a burden than a benefit.”

“That’s a lot to unpack,” the oldest member says, beginning to thread his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “Anything else before we start digging into it?”

“Mark makes me feel weird.” Donghyuck states. “He doesn’t touch me, unless it’s to hug me or pat my back or mess with my hair. But I’ve seen him stare at me with the same look in his eyes as the others. He wants me, but he doesn’t do anything about it. I think I want him to.”

Taeil blinks. “Tell me more.”

“At first I was happy that we were just friends. Most of everyone else started liking me after we had some sort of intimacy, but Mark just wanted to be my friend. I’m scared that our friendship will get weird... That he'll like me more for my body than _me_."

The snort the older man lets out is incredulous. "Mark isn't like that. Trust him. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"That's all the advice you have to give me? I don't know what I was expecting from an old man like you."

"Take that back!"

.

Mark Lee is a lot of things, but grumpy isn’t one of them. The alpha only has two modes: giggly and smiley, and Donghyuck is a big fan of each of them. So when he starts noticing Mark getting snippy with interviewers and having less patience with fans than usual, of course he gets worried. 

After witnessing him nearly tackle Yuta to the floor for eating some of his cereal, the decision to hold an intervention was taken out of his hands by Taeyong, with a pleading look in his direction and a poorly mouthed _ ‘please, take care of this.’ _

“What did you just say?”

Donghyuck sighs, pulling Mark away from the hallway and into his room, luckily Jaehyun-free. He sits Mark down on his bed, ignoring his mutter of ‘_nice covers_’ in response to his duck sheets.

“I said, you either need to sleep this weird mood of yours off or get laid.”

Mark laughs for a few seconds, until he realizes Donghyuck is completely serious.

“I don’t have time to sleep.” Mark looks at him in disbelief, wringing his hands anxiously. “We’re so busy I can’t even think. I don't even know what day it is today.”

“It’s Tuesday,” Donghyuck helpfully responds. “And you need get laid.” 

The black-haired man turns his head away, suddenly much more interested in Donghyuck’s sock drawer than in their conversation. Red has always been a pretty color on the alpha, but it looks even more gorgeous when it’s his skin that’s glowing.

“Hey,” Donghyuck calls softly, pulling insistently on the older boy's sleeve. “Look at me.”

Donghyuck has seen Mark in a variety of moods: ecstatic, giggly, pouty, and angry. He doesn’t get to see the weary Mark too often, since it’s usually hidden from him. The hesitation in his best friend’s eye has him reaching up to cup his face

“I miss my stupid Mark Lee that spent half the day giggling away instead of scowling over every small thing,” he says slowly, soothingly. Mark melts under his touch, leaning into it. “And if I can help get rid of your grumpiness, I want to. If you would have me, of course.”

“Are you sure?” Mark whispers. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Donghyuck huffs in exasperation. In one smooth movement, he turns and settles himself comfortably on Mark’s lap. The alpha’s hands come up automatically, hovering over his hips, traveling down to his thighs, before just lying flat on the bed.

He shoves the disappointment down in his chest, wanting to just focus on getting Mark to feel better. The air around them is electric.

“I want you,” Donghyuck confesses, smiling as the pretty blush on Mark’s face spreads. “I’ve wanted you like this for a while.”

“Oh,” is all he says, staring at Donghyuck like he can’t believe this is happening. His hands twitch again, settling on the omega’s waist. The weight of them feels just right.

“Is this okay?” he asks softly, searching for any trace of discomfort on his face. Pupils blown and breath short, Donghyuck knows he’s aroused, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants to do anything. The alpha just seems in shock, blinking rapidly as if trying to make sure he isn't dreaming.

Mark clears his throat eventually, suddenly looking more awake than he has in days. “It’s more than okay,” he says, and it might just be Donghyuck imagining things but his voice sounds lower, more seductive.

“Okay,” he breathes out, feeling all the blood in his body rush to his face. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees. He looks as nervous as Donghyuck feels, cheeks pink and eyes flitting everywhere but him.

But his fingers betray him, running underneath Donghyuck thin cotton shirt. Mark’s touches tingle in the best way, their warmth sinking into his skin and setting his whole body on fire. Donghyuck leans into it with a small smile, breath caught in his throat as his hard on makes contact with Mark’s boner.

“Wait,” the black-haired man says, stilling. Donghyuck’s heart lurches in his chest as he stops moving.

Donghyuck bites his lip, leaning back to stare at the alpha. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” he shakes his head. When he looks back at Donghyuck, it’s with shame. “It's just... I’ve never done this before. I don't want to disappoint you.”

You could never disappoint me,” he promises. “And I’m honored you trust me enough to do this.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Mark leans back against a few of the pillows. “I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather do this with.”

“Let me do all the work,” he whispers. “Just sit back and enjoy.”

Mark keeps his eyes glued to him as he takes his shirt off, gaze dark and heavy. Donghyuck smirks to himself, basking in the attention. He makes quick work of the rest of their clothes, impatient and wanting to finally _see_ and feel Mark for himself.

“You’re big,” he mutters to himself, hands wrapping around his impressive girth. Before he does anything weird like start drooling over his cock, he lathers lube all over it. 

There’s a small squeak, and he raises his head to see Mark hiding his face with his hands.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” the alpha complains, looking at him through his fingers. “I’m embarrassed. Also, the lube is cold.” he complains.

“You’re cute, that’s what you are,” he coos, spreading Mark’s precum around his cock. Deeming it ready enough, he gets to his knees and straddles the alpha.

“You’re not going to…?” Mark trails off, gaze travelling from his eyes to his chest to his dick.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I’m stretched from earlier today,” he explains, and Mark’s scent wavers for a small moment. Donghyuck files it at the back of his head for later thought. “And I’m so wet it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That’s… wow.”

Donghyuck laughs, leaning in press a quick kiss on Mark’s forehead. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

A deep exhale. With their fingers intertwined and hearts beating together, Donghyuck has never been more in love.

He sinks down slowly, keeping his eyes open to watch Mark’s face as he goes through a myriad of expressions.

“Good?” he asks, breathing labored.

_ “Yeah,” _Mark nods, hips jerking up. Donghyuck’s breath gets caught in his throat with the movement. 

“Sorry,” he croaks, licking his lips. “You feel so good.”

Lifting himself until the tip of Mark’s cock is at his entrance, Donghyuck giggles at Mark’s awed expression before taking in the entirety of his dick with one smooth move.

Donghyuck isn’t a stranger to having something up his ass, but the slow pace he has with Mark feels different. There’s no rush, no intense need to switch anything up. Like this, Donghyuck can admire Mark’s eyelashes as they flutter shut with pleasure, can admire his heaving chest as he keeps up with Donghyuck’s pace.

Thighs burning with effort, he continues rocking back and forth on Mark’s dick. 

“Hyuck?” Mark grunts. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” he gasps out, heart threatening to punch out of his chest.

Donghyuck whimpers with every rock of his hips, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Mark’s shoulder. Letting out a broken groan, Mark tightens his grip on the omega’s waist and bucks into him eagerly. 

“Hyuck,” Mark whispers his name like a prayer, like he’s someone to be worshipped. “I’m gonna come.”

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck moans, rocking back and forth in his lap. Mark’s knot rubs against his entrance, the drag enough to make him shudder in want. “Go ahead.”

Mark wraps his arms around him, gasping into his mouth, and then Donghyuck’s world explodes in a flash of light. He tightens his grip on Mark as he feels his knot grow and force it’s way inside of him, whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure. The world is still and quiet with only Mark and Donghyuck exist, breathing each other. They fall onto the soft sheets together, getting as comfortable as possible while still connected.

Donghyuck sniffs, cuddling up to him and ignoring the sweat sticking to their bodies. “You smell.”

Mark pulls him even closer, inhaling his scent. “I smell like you and you like me,” he grins. "So if I smell, that means you're stinky too."

"Shut up," he groans, and Mark giggles as their lips meet halfway.

.

“My heat is coming up.” Donghyuck tells Mark one afternoon.

The alpha looks at him suggestively, eyebrows wiggling in a way that makes him look absolutely ridiculous. "Want help?"

"Unfortunately," Donghyuck says, but the grin on his face tells otherwise.

Donghyuck's heats are always the same: lasting for three days at max and having him stink up the place with pheromones for nearly an entire week before and after the fact. 

That doesn't mean that Donghyuck isn't nervous about it every single time. He knows what he's like in heat, needy and loud and brutally honest. Mark assures him after that he's nothing he can't handle.

That's not the issue. Donghyuck has no idea if _ he _can handle Mark.

Donghyuck's day starts normally. Or at least as normal as it can get, if ten seconds after he wakes up he senses the familiar burn in his stomach. He groans to himself, kicking the blankets off him and onto a heap on the floor. Jaehyun is sound asleep in the other bed, curled up into a huge slump, dead to the world even as the omega stomps around the room to get to the door.

"Good morning, Hyuckie," Taeyong greets him from the kitchen, wearing a cute '_Kiss the Chef_' apron. Donghyuck does exactly that, smooching his cheek obnoxiously as the older man pushes him toward the table. "I knew I smelled sugar, spice, and everything nice. Who were you gonna spend your heat with, so I can tell the managers not to expect to see you two often the next few days?"

Donghyuck groans, hitting his head onto the dinner table. "It's gonna be Mark."

"Of course," Taeyong hums happily. "You two are cute."

"We're not dating," he mutters. "Stop saying that."

Taeyong throws him a look full of doubt before escaping into the kitchen. "I never said you were dating!" he says as he disappears from view. He comes back a few minutes later, a bowl in hand.

"Thank you," Donghyuck cheers as Taeyong slides over his bowl of cereal. "Give my compliments to the chef."

Donghyuck doesn't think he deserves the slap on the back of his head for the bad joke, but obviously Taeyong thinks otherwise. "Go tell Jaehyun we're leaving in ten minutes, with or without him."

Picking at his cereal, he finally decides to leave most of it. He walks toward his room, not expecting to be pulled to the side by a certain alpha.

"You're in heat!" Mark pats him down, like he'd somehow be injured somewhere. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good for now," he rolls his eyes. "Can you grab us some water and meet me in my room?"

"Jae," he starts, opening the door loudly. "Taeyong and the others are leaving soon-"

"Oh."

Donghyuck doesn't know how he missed Sicheng's presence in Jaehyun's bed earlier, but it's clearly in front of him now. He waves, a bit awkward, as the two spring apart from each other. Sicheng pulls his clothes on faster than Donghyuck thought possible, taking one look at them before high tailing it out of the room.

Jaehyun groans in frustration as soon as the door slams behind them, covering his face with his hands. "Nice timing," he says, without any real anger in his voice. He just sounds defeated instead.

"Right," says Mark intelligently, from behind him.. "Taeyong wanted us to tell you to meet him in the practice room in ten minutes."

"I'll just head out now," the older boy says, reaching for his shirt on the ground. Then he pauses, taking a sniff of the air. "Hyuck, is your heat starting soon? I'll go sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Thank you." Donghyuck replies. As Jaehyun walks by him, he leans in close to whisper an "I'm sorry."

Jaehyun spares him a grimace and a thumbs up, and that's the best he'll get.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks him again. There's a case of water bottles by the bed that he carried in, already open. Too tired to scold the alpha for helping destroy the environment, he waves him off before falling onto the covers with a 'plop'.

"I'm fine," he says, face down and voice muffled. His heat always crept up on him, mild and unassuming during the first few hours before overwhelming him overnight. Donghyuck's heats were relatively short, three or four days, but they were intense even with assistance.

"I think Taeyong was going to make lunch when he gets back," the older boy says, heading toward the door. "I'll go grab some snacks in the mean time. Do you wanna put on a movie? I could get popcorn, too."

"Sounds good," he says.

Making himself comfortable, he starts scrolling through the rom-com selection on Netflix, already ready to torture Mark for the next two hours. And not in the sexy way.

"What do you think about The Kissing Booth?" he asks gleefully, as soon as Mark steps back into the room, balancing chips and a bag of popcorn precariously.

“Donghyuck,” Mark starts, “I love you, but we’re not watching the Kissing Booth again.”

His heart spasms a bit in his chest and when Donghyuck realizes he’s _ not _ going to die of a heart attack, he hits him. Hard.

“I didn’t wanna watch the Kissing Booth anyway,” he denies, rolling his eyes. “Put on The Notebook. Did you bring any _actual food_?”

"Nope. Didn't wanna burn down the kitchen," Mark says through a mouthful of chips.

"I love our cheat days," Donghyuck grins, wiggling his hands to grab the bowl out of Mark's hands. He nearly burns his tongue as he inhales the popcorn, but it's nothing compared to the slow simmer beginning to boil in his gut.

Mark starts playing with his hand halfway through the movie, intertwining their fingers. It's one of the most innocent things they've done together, but Donghyuck can feel his cheeks start to burn warmer. The alpha propped against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. He’s not wearing anything special, but Donghyuck still has to tear his eyes away from the sight of Mark’s biceps exposed in his muscle tee, from the sight of his strong thighs as his shorts ride up a bit.

"You're always so warm," Mark says, thumb stroking the back of his hands. "Our very own sun."

"Lame," Donghyuck snickers, willing his heart to stop attempting to escape his chest.

"Just a little bit," the older boy smiles, genuine, "and only for you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the mushy one," he teases, pressing a wet kiss to the alpha's cheek.

Mark shrugs, pulling him in for proper cuddling. Donghyuck tucks his face into the alpha's neck. Their combined warmth already makes him want to crawl out of his skin, but the physical contact is so _nice_.

"You are," he confirms, "but I have my moments."

"You sure do." he confirms, both of them content in ignoring the movie on the screen.

“We’re friends, right?” Donghyuck asks, listening closely to the _thump thump_ of the alpha's heart.

It’s only because Donghyuck is so close to him can he hear the way Mark’s heart stutters in his chest, the way his breath hitches. He doesn't know what to make of it.

“Yeah,” Mark agrees, pulling Donghyuck closer. Donghyuck is a furnace, there's no way Mark isn't sweating. 

“Look at you, being all sweaty and sweet." Donghyuck can see the exact moment Mark comes up with an awful joke.

"Your body is a slip-n-slide,” Mark starts, face completely serious. “And I wanna slide in you all—“

Donghyuck shuts him up with a kiss.

Kissing Mark might just be Donghyuck’s favorite thing to do with him. Mark kisses him like they have all the time in the world, soft and gentle with his touch as his thumb caresses Donghyuck’s cheek.

Donghyuck sighs into the alpha’s mouth, letting the older boy climb over him. His legs spread as if second nature, and he supposes that after a few months of doing this, it is.

But of course, everything is different with Mark. Whereas he's come to view having sex with his members as something that occasionally be fun, having sex with Mark was either downright terrifying or amazing.

“Let me take care of you,” Mark murmurs, gently wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Mark has a gentle grip on his hand as he pries it away from his face, taking the opportunity to interlock their fingers. Then he's slowly undressing him, cold fingers causing goosebumps all over his skin. Donghyuck shivers as he slowly loses each article of clothing, until he's naked but Mark's fully dressed.

"Why aren't you naked?" Donghyuck whines.

"I want to make you feel good," is what Mark's answer is, wrapping a hand around his cock and lazily pumping it.

"Oh," Donghyuck moans, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to cover his embarrassing noises. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," Mark says, and then he's diving down to mouth at the tip of his dick.

With a loud gasp, Donghyuck nearly arches off the bed, trembling in surprise and arousal. "Fuck," he curses, turning to bury his face in a pillow.

“Don’t hide your face,” the small grin on his face driving Donghyuck absolutely crazy.

The heat and wetness of his tongue is back on him in the next second. He’s so hard in the alpha’s mouth, thighs clenching as he tries to prolong his inevitable orgasm. Slick practically gushes out of him, soaking Mark’s fingers and his bedsheets.

Donghyuck’s dick twitching in the alpha’s mouth is the only warning before he comes, his fingers tightening their grip on Mark’s hair and forcing him to swallow.

The alpha only laughs around him as Donghyuck squirms on the bed, too sensitive and wanting Mark off of him.

“Was that okay?” Mark asks him, throat raspy.

“That was amazing,” Donghyuck smiles, struggling to keep his eyes open as a wave of exhaustion finally catches up to him. Heat sated for now, he cuddles up to the alpha. “Thank you.”

Mark grabs a towel to clean him up, gentle as he wipes the slick off of him.

“Anything for you,” Mark says, and Donghyuck hates the way his omega purrs with contentment at that.

They fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms.

.

Performing in front of a big crowd is one of Donghyuck’s most favorite things.

He doesn't know how we gets separated from the rest of the group, but he's on the other side of the stage by himself. He stands there for a few seconds, staring fondly at the people he now considers family.

_Look at how happy they are_, his mind quips. _They're so very happy without you_. _You ruined everything by trying to carve a place for yourself in a space where you don't belong._

Mood ruined, Donghyuck makes his way to the rest of them.

Mark sees him coming before everyone else, and he jogs toward him. Donghyuck unconsciously smiles. The alpha casually slings an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer as they ignore the choreography for their encore and just goof off. 

The touch sets his nerves alight. It may just be his imagination, but he feels as if the crowd roars almost louder. Mark beams at him, absolutely clueless as always to the effect he has on him.

_ They don’t know,_ he reassures himself, staring out into the crowd. The figures all blur together, becoming a mass of black and neon green that confuses his eyes. Somehow, he can imagine the audience's piercing, questioning gazes. _They can’t. _

It’s only when they’re being ushered off stage does the doubt kick in. It doesn’t happen often. Sex with his fellow members had become something regular, something he enjoyed doing as much as they did. But that didn’t stop his mind from being flooded with insecurities at the worst times, ruining his mood for days and leaving a bad taste in his mind.

_ We’re friends, _ he thinks to himself. _ They care about me, I know they do. I’m not just someone for them to fuck. _

Breath shaky, he forces his feet to move.

The other members are smiling and chatting, obviously tired but in a good mood as they head back to the dressing room. 

“You good?”

Donghyuck jumps as Mark appears beside him like a haunted jack-in-the-box, brows furrowed in question. 

“Is your…” the alpha quietens as he leans closer to make sure no one can hear him. “...thing coming soon? Want me to get you anything? Water?”

His heart thuds painfully in his chest. Mark Lee is both the worst and best thing that has ever happened to him.

Shaking his head, he continues moving forward. There’s a warmth in his tummy, but it’s not the annoying pool of heat that digs into his insides every month. It’s something even more annoying, something that he shouldn’t be feeling in general, but that he can’t control.

“It’s not my heat,” Donghyuck says. Mark nods and turns away, but doesn’t move from his side. Their hands brush together with every step. “But thank you for asking anyway.”

Mark smiles at him, just a simple curl of his lips. It might just be the light of the hallway they’re in, but his eyes seem to be glowing. 

“Just wanted to make sure,” he explains as they walk. “You always get a little sick when it comes around.” Donghyuck swears the alpha’s ears are tinged slightly pink. 

The omega laughs, reaching up to tug slightly on Mark’s ear. “Are you embarrassed just to say the word? You don’t act like a prude when—“

Mark’s hand slaps over his mouth, his face a bright shade of red. “Shhh!”

He laughs, heart filled with warmth and happiness and love that's only going to serve to hurt him later. Mark pushes him away with an ever-suffering groan, but his eyes twinkle before the alpha speeds up to head into the dressing room.

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose as the full brunt smell of nine sweaty men hits him, lifting his own sweat-stained shirt to block the scent.

He changes as quickly as his body allows him to, movements sluggish. The couch in the middle of the room is looking more and more appealing with every second. With a mind of their own, his feet guide him to the soft cushions, and he collapses into the pillows with a small groan.

Donghyuck’s starting to drift off when the fingers in his hair curl tighter. A disgruntled whine escapes him as he feels Yuta tug his head onto his lap, the firm thighs underneath him not at all a comfortable pillow.

He keeps his eyes stubbornly shut, even when he hears the metallic sound of a zipper being undone. The pit of dread in his stomach grows fuller. 

A heavy weight settles against his lips, tapping impatiently.

“Open up,” the gentle encouragement has him blinking slowly up at the older member.

“I know you’re tired,” the Japanese man says, stroking his dick into full hardness, “but do your best.”

This time when the head of Yuta’s cock brushes by his lips, Donghyuck opens his mouth. 

The dressing room is as busy as ever, the members around him being changed and taking their makeup off. But no one bothers them, even glances at them, as Donghyuck works his way up and down Yuta’s glistening dick.

“You’re doing so well,” the praises fall from Yuta’s lips easily. This would be the part that would get Donghyuck excited, eager to please. Much to his horror, Donghyuck finds himself tearing up even as he does his best to make Yuta come. He can’t say much with a dick in his mouth and he doesn't want to ruin anything, so he continues.

It could be seconds, hours, or days, Donghyuck doesn't know, but he really does start crying a little when Yuta finally comes inside his mouth.

_You're not their friend_, the voice says. _You're just a toy for them to discard_.

“Anyone else?” Yuta asks as soon as Donghyuck pulls away. Wiping at his mouth, Donghyuck waits. 

Luckily for him, everyone seems too tired to do anything. Yuta ruffles his hair once and then he's gone, off to do something else. He sits there, eyes closed, until someone shakes him to say that they’re leaving.

“You,” he hears Mark say, “are going to run into a wall. Here.” Just his presence is enough to quiet down the voice. Donghyuck sighs in relief as his head stops pounding.

He lets himself be steered, mumbling about Mark’s grip on his arm being too hard even when it’s not. His skin tingles where they meet.

“I have dick breath,” Donghyuck protests, gently pushing Mark’s face away from him. “And it’s not even Mark-dick breath.”

“I don’t mind,” Mark pouts, expression exaggerated. “I like Donghyuck-kisses more.”

“I mind,” the omega says in mock irritation, turning to the window to hide the small smile playing on his lips. Yet, he tilts his neck to let Mark start kissing him.

Donghyuck likes Mark like this. The alpha was always tired after concerts, and was just looking for affection that would be given freely.

“You’re being suspiciously clingy,” Donghyuck hums. Mark continues sucking hickeys into his neck. “How come?”

Mark pulls away to admire his work, blowing on his bruised skin just to see the omega shiver.

“I can’t be cuddly with you without something being wrong?” the alpha huffs. Donghyuck continues to stare at him.

“My rut is coming up,” he finally says, after he gets tired of Donghyuck’s finger jabbing him in the side.

The admission stings a little, but he shoves that down. “Do you want me to help?”

Mark nods eagerly. “I always want you.”

Donghyuck allows himself to relish in the feeling of being wanted, even if he knows it’s mainly for his body. 

Next to them, a blanket-covered, Jaehyun-shaped blob snorts. Mark kicks him, before turning with an angelic smile to the younger boy.

Donghyuck laughs a bit weakly, already planning the best way to kill the older boy. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

The alpha shrugs, burying his face in the younger boy’s neck. His hair brushes against him, stiff from hairspray and prickly on his skin. Small puffs of air hit his sensitive neck.

He groans in faux annoyance, but keeps still as possible once he’s sure Mark’s fallen asleep. 

The space turns silent, save for the quiet thrum of their vehicle in motion and the occasional snores from the boy lying on his shoulder. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes.

.

Mark in rut is... something else.

It's a good thing they're at the last of their schedules, because if Donghyuck showed up in front of stylists looking like he'd been mauled to death, scratches and bite marks all over his body that _ hurt _but are so, so nice to look at it, he'd have to be covered from head to toe in clothing.

"You're nasty," Donghyuck smacks Mark's grabby hands off of him, feeling the alpha finally slip out of him as his knot deflates. The cum that spills out of his whole is an issue that can wait until the next day. He sighs in relief as soon as he pries himself away from the alpha's hot and sweaty body. 

"I feel nasty," Mark responds, stretching and letting out a nearly indecent moan as his back cracks. His hair is a mess from Donghyuck grabbing at it, ruffled and sticking up in every direction. He looks soft.

"You're just a big puppy, aren't you?" Donghyuck sighs, unable to keep the fondness out of it. Mark doesn't reply, he doesn't even know if the alpha heard him, the older boy too preoccupied with attempting to burrow into the crook of his neck. "Lovable without even trying."

Mark mutters something too quiet to be heard, fingers digging bruises into his hips with the hold he has on them. It's not uncomfortable in the slightest, and Donghyuck finds himself looking forward to seeing how the bruises would look in the morning. Any reminder of having Mark on him was something to be cherished.

"You smell so nice," he finally hears Mark say. He mouths lazily down his chest, sloppy but warm. "Like me."

"I smell like sweat and boy," Donghyuck laughs, "but sure."

They lie there in silence, just appreciating each other's company. In moment like this one, he lets his imagination run wild. A future with the two of them together is impossible, but it doesn't mean that Donghyuck hasn't already thought about wedding vows and children and growing old together. He's so preoccupied with his thoughts, he almost doesn't hear when Mark begins speaking again.

"I love you," Mark murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his nape.

Donghyuck stills. 

"What did you just say?" he asks, afraid that his ears had somehow stopped working.

Donghyuck has imagined this exact scene hundreds of times before. The giggle that the older boy lets out both melts and breaks his heart. 

"I love you," he repeats, this time slower, with a dopey grin. His gaze is expecting, glint in his eyes dimming the longer Donghyuck remains quiet.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," Donghyuck says, throat closing off.

"I mean it," the alpha whines, eyes shining. "Hyuck, I really, really, really, really like you. Especially when you smell like me. Like right now."

Donghyuck turns on his side, back facing the alpha. “Stop talking, please. Let’s just sleep.”

That seems enough to shock Mark out of whatever mood he had slipped in. He lies there, waiting for Mark to explain himself. The smallest bit of hope grows in his chest, as fragile as dandelion seeds on a windy day.

“I was caught up in the moment,” Mark says. “It slipped out. I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck laughs, pushing down the hurt. “Of course you didn’t.”

.

Out of all the members, it might be Sicheng that he is the least closest to. That doesn't stop him from trying to get advice out of him. 

“What does it mean when someone tells you they love you in the middle of sex?” Donghyuck blurts out, as soon as he's managed to corner him in the dorm. He makes sure the door is shut securely.

Sicheng looks up from his bed, dark eyes staring at him like he knows all of his secrets. He can see how the man has both Jaehyun and Taeil infatuated.

“Doesn’t it mean they love you?” he says, and the sudden kindness in his eyes has him squirming. It's not the answer he wants to hear.

Donghyuck bites his lip. “But what if it was toward the end of their rut?”

Sicheng hums, saying thoughtfully, “that’s a little harder.”

A deep sigh fills the room. His fingers fumble with the end of his shorts as he tries to think of something, of anything, to say. “Please,” he manages to say, “I just really need advice right now.”

“It could have been a heat of the moment kind of thing,” Sicheng acknowledges. “But it could have also been something he allowed himself to say when vulnerable.”

Donghyuck nods. “That’s what I thought, too. But... I can't imagine it's because he actually likes me."

“If we’re talking about Mark, I think it’s the latter,” he says.

“Why is everyone so sure that Mark likes me?” he asks, exasperated and frustrated. 

“Anyone with eyes can see it,” Sicheng shrugs. “You two are good for each other.”

“We’re good for each other,” he echoes with a sad smile. "I could say the same for you and Jaehyun."

The two leave it at that.

.

The next night, in between hearing Donghyuck rant about how much he hates Mark and how much he hates that he loves Mark, Jaehyun's phone rings.

Donghyuck sighs in annoyance. "Who is it? Tell them you're busy."

“Sicheng would kill me if I did that,” Jaehyun hums, but he still lets the annoying ringtone play out before his phone turns dead silent. 

"If it’s Sicheng, you should answer it." Donghyuck shifts. “I’m not saying anything important anyway.”

"I never said it was Sicheng," Jaehyun responds, shifting in bed to turn and look at him. His fingers type out a quick message, sent before Donghyuck can interrogate him about it. "Don't worry about it. What were you saying about Mark's big head?"

Opening his mouth to start up again, he's interrupted by a knock. He freezes.

_ Knock_ _knock._ Donghyuck sits up, mouth shutting alarmingly quick. He sends Jaehyun an accusatory glance, a bad feeling already rising in his gut.

"What did you do?"

"You need to talk this out," is all he says. With one last reassuring dimpled smile, he slips out of the room. Hushed voices come from outside the door and before he can strain his hearing in an attempt of eavesdropping, the door opens.

The smell of a forest after it has rained invades his senses.

"Jaehyun," Donghyuck groans, even if he can't hear him anymore, shaking fists clenched in his sheets, "I'm going to kill you."

Mark grimaces in greeting, his usual bright eyes dimmed. The bags under his eyes are more pronounced than usual and the urge to tuck him into bed immediately is squashed like a bug under his shoe after a split second.

"Please," Mark starts, going to sit down on Jaehyun's bed. "Just hear me out."

"I don't want to see you right now," Donghyuck tries. The older boy nods, but makes no move to leave.

"I fucked up," Mark says, his whole kicked puppy face perfect. "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way. I've ruined things between us and I understand if you're uncomfortable with me."

"Wait," Donghyuck shakes his head in confusion. "Say that again."

"I'm sorry," Mark repeats, his voice soft and despondent. Donghyuck hates it, hates the hope slowly taking root in his chest like unwanted weeds in a bed of flowers.

"Not that," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “The other part. The part where you said I don’t feel the same way.”

“Oh,” he says weakly. “I’m in love with you. I told you that already.”

"You," Donghyuck breathes, a smile building on his face, "are the biggest idiot I know. After me, I guess."

Then he’s leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s lips.

Mark stares at him in shock, realization coming in slow. He looks stupid, and Donghyuck makes sure to tell him that.

"You... like me too?" 

"But... after what I said, you got angry. Why?"

Donghyuck sighs. "I'm stupid, that's all you need to know."

"Hey, no. Look at me," the boy requests, slowly tilting his head up. His black hair is a mess and he still has a stupid expression, but his eyes are serious as they gaze into his own. "I like you, Donghyuck. You're funny, and bright, and can light up a room just by walking into it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out."

Donghyuck sniffles. "I like you too," he says. "And not just because your dick is godly."

Mark laughs, tackling him onto the bed. "Thank you."

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. "You smell."

Mark laughs, wrapping his arms even tighter around him. He buries his nose in Donghyuck's hair, taking a deep whiff. "You don't smell any better than I do."

"What?" Donghyuck grumbles, bristling. "You expected me to take care of my hygiene after getting my heart broken?"

"You still smell good," Mark sighs. "You smell like me."

Donghyuck pouts and Mark runs a thumb over his jutted out lip.

“More.” Donghyuck says quietly and Mark’s eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“What was that?” He teases. “Speak up, pup.”

“I wanna smell like you more.” Donghyuck says a little louder, sounding childish even to his own ears. Then he sighs. “That’s such a cheesy thing to say. You couldn’t think of anything more romantic? Please tell me that's not gonna be our thing to say. Actually, pretend you didn't hear that.”

“You're ridiculous” Mark murmurs and kisses Donghyuck’s neck, making him gasp and squirm. “Lay down.”

Donghyuck obeys, falling back onto the mattress easily. He grins up at the ceiling as Mark takes his sweet time peppering kisses all over his neck and jaw, occasionally stopping to nip at the skin, teasing but never breaking it.

Donghyuck watches him head down, feeling a bittersweet pang of affection in his chest. He loves and hates it when Mark goes down on him. He can’t help but shake the feeling that, as an omega, he’s not allowed to be selfish with his pleasure from time to time. At least Mark is here to help him unlearn that. 

Mark pulls back with a pleased little grin once he reaches Donghyuck’s stomach, giving his crotch a little pat as he goes; “on your stomach.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow but listens nonetheless. He gets comfortable on his stomach and then, perhaps by instinct, arches his back.

Mark lets out a quiet groan of appreciation at that and Donghyuck feels his ears burn at the quiet bout of affection. 

He’s stripped out his pyjama shorts and finds himself mouthing at the sheets.

He bites at them to conceal the long, high pitched whine he feels bubbling in his throat as Mark tongues his hole. 

“_Fuck.” _ Donghyuck hisses out and tries grinding his hips down for some friction on his cock but Mark’s fingers are pressing bruises into the skin of his hips trying to keep him in place. “_Mark-!” _

“I know, baby.” Mark gasps and Donghyuck feels a burst of arousal and pride at both the nickname and that he sounds so overwhelmed with pleasure just from tasting him. “I know.”

Donghyuck’s toes curl and rocks back against Mark’s tongue, hand scrambling back to try and find his. He scrapes the tip of Mark’s fingertips with his own, and suddenly overwhelmed with the mental image of Mark’s handsome face covered in his slick, lets out a broken moan and comes.

Mark’s hands keep Donghyuck’s hips propped up to keep him from collapsing into the dirty sheets below him which he’s extremely thankful for and feels drunk on pleasure, giggling as Mark smacks his lips noisily and presses a hard kiss to both of Donghyuck’s ass cheeks. He giggles at the absurd action.

“I love you.” Donghyuck sighs dreamily as Mark pulls away and moves to lie behind him on the bed, the head of his half hard cock nudging Donghyuck’s sore hole and making him whimper. 

Mark leans over and swallows his noises with a sloppy kiss.

“I love you too.” He whispers as they part. 

There’s a skip of silence and then;

“What happens now?” Donghyuck asks, sliding their palms together.

“We’ll figure it out,” Mark says, lacing their fingers together.

And they will.

Donghyuck is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading!!!


End file.
